


Feelings

by Bmisulka



Series: Tony Stark imagines [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmisulka/pseuds/Bmisulka
Summary: Loki cast a spell on Tony's arc reactor so now it chances color based on his feelings. Like green for nervous and its usually blue for curious or when he sees Steve its pink for love (ฅ･ิω･ิฅ)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Feelings

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous,” Tony stormed into the common room where Thor was sitting. He glared at the Norse god as he stood before him. “Either tell your brother to reverse this stupid spell or I’m going to kill him?”

“What has my brother done to you to make you this upset?” Thor tilted his head like some lost puppy and Tony had to avert his eyes so that he didn’t become distracted. 

“He cursed me, or put a spell on me so that my Arc Reactor would change colours,” If it was anyone else that Loki had messed with, Tony would be laughing alongside the trickster but this was his Arc Reactor, the one thing keeping him alive. He didn’t trust the god enough to allow him to be messing with it.

“Why would he want something like that?” Thor looked down at Tony’s chest and could see it was glowing a dark red. Thor might not have been very good at reading Midgardian emotions but he knew that red was a universal sign for anger. 

“How the hell should I know? Your brother’s crazy,” Tony threw up his hand in exasperation. Talking to Thor was like talking to a child. While Thor did have moments of genius, he was always seemingly too childish to think like normal humans. Probably due to the fact that he was raised among gods.

“Who’s crazy?”

Tony turned to look at the newcomers. Both Clint and Nat were dressed up in their work out clothes and sweating. They must have just gotten done their workout session, which means that Steve was finished his as well. He often liked to work out with the two spies, which meant that he was most likely on his way up right now. 

“Loki,” Tony grumbled, hoping that he would be able to hide the now glowing green Arc Reactor. He was nervous as all hell. Now that his emotions were quite literally on display, he would not be able to hide anything from anyone. He didn’t want to know what would happen if Steve saw his Reactor glowing a bright pink. He would never live down the embarrassment.

He was going to kill the trickster.

“He seems to have placed a spell on the Man of Iron,” Thor butted in before Tony could spin a lie or misdirect them somewhere else.

“Spell?” That caught the Russian spy’s attention. She was looking him over as if she expected him to fall over and die at any moment.

“It’s a harmless spell,” He tied to reassure her but it just seemed to make her more curious.

“What kind of spell?”

“I told you. Harmless. So how was your workout?” He tried to change the subject but going by the look he got from everyone in the room, he was being too obvious about it.

“What does this spell do?” She enunciated every word and he knew that he would not be able to avoid this.

“He just…made it so that my Arc Reactor changes colour with my emotions.” He mumbled but she caught every word.

“Oh, so that’s why it’s green right now. I was wondering why that was,” She relaxed, now that she had pried the truth from him. “I just thought that maybe you changed the lighting,”

Changed the lighting? Oh boy, he was going to have to give her another lesson on the science of the Arc Reactor. He had tried to explain it to her once but he could tell that she didn’t quite grasp the concept.

“Why’s everyone just standing around?”

Tony felt his heart stop at the sound of Steve’s voice. He saw the green light change to a pink and he had to turn away so that Steve would not be able to see. How in the world would he be able to explain his massive crush on the team leader? Ever since the team has moved into the tower, Tony had started noticing more and more about the super soldier. The more he learned the more he fell even more in love with the man. And of course, he had to be a coward about it. He couldn’t just tell the man how he felt. He was too afraid of the rejection.

“Just discussing how Loki has cursed Tony’s reactor to show his emotions,” Clint winked at Tony and he was ready to strangle the archer. he had hoped that he would be able to make an escape before Steve noticed the change.

“Did he? Are you alright Tony?” Steve’s voice was doing stuff to him that he didn’t want to put into words. He knew that he would not be able to lie to him if he did catch a glimpse.

“I’m fine. I’m going to…go see if I can fix it,” He tried to rush past Steve but a firm hand on his arm stopped him.

“Tony? Are you sure you’re okay?” The worry in the mans voice made Tony want to reassure him but all he could do was nod. “Tony, look at me.”

If he did that, there would be no chance of hiding his affection. But he didn’t have much of a choice for he was gently turned to look at the man.

“Tony?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t control it,” the words rushed out and his love for the man was staring to turn into panic. The light of his Reactor was flickering between pink and a strange steely gray.

Steve was silent for a moment and Tony was sure he was going to get angry. Instead, he felt the man pull him into a tight hug. Tony remained frozen for a moment, believing that this was just some messed up joke. But Steve would not do that to him. Would he?

“Who knew that it would take a tricksters spell for you to reveal your feelings for me. I mean, everyone could tell that you liked me but you never came forward,” The man’s voice was soft, and warm and so filled with love that Tony was almost choking on it. 

“I was scared,” He mumbled, wrapping his own arms around the warm body.

“Get a room you two,” Clint called, and Tony pulled away laughing.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on. We have some stuff to talk about,” Steve grabbed his hand and lead him away. He still hated that Loki had spelled him but he guessed that he could live with the results.


End file.
